The living Projects
by The Star Of Neo-Nova
Summary: After years of experimenting with Mobiun DNA. They finally created TWO perfect artificial Mobiuns, but why were they created? What is there purpose?
1. Chapter 1

**The living Projects - Paralogue**

First of I want to say thanks for reading my story and this is my second story, so be nice please.

No flames are allowed, but constructive criticism is most welcome.

* * *

"_Blupblupblupblup" A sound that I constantly heard…_

"_Zhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" another sound that could be heard all the time…_

_By now you probably ask yourself: What the hell are these sounds and who the hell said that…?_

_Well the one who talking to you is me…_

_My name is Project-PD-1264/M… best name you can give to a person, isn't it?_

_However, just call me _Jerich_, which is the name I gave to myself._

_To answer the first questions about the sounds, the "bubbling" sound comes from the bubbles that rise from the bottom of my capsule filled with an orange liquid, the "buzzing" sounds come from machines all around the silver, completely metal plated room, my capsule is in… actually there is someone else in the room. _

_I opened my jade green eyes and looked over my body._

_Very dark grey colored fur with some slim neon green stripes, an average length grey tail. That was floating in front of me. Broad shoulders, a nice flat stomach with some slightly noticeable abs… and I was naked._

_So basically, I'm a naked male cat who floats in some weird orange liquid in a metal room, sounds weird right?_

_I heard a giggle in my head_ "_I you say it like that, it does sound weird._"

You remember the company I was talking about well, that is her now.

* * *

The giggle came from my "sister", she is… she is, how do I say this nicely… "Heeey." I'm mentally chuckled; I could almost hear her pouting. She is different, and not exactly the good type. "Ughh, sometimes you can be a real jerk." I chuckled again.

In another capsule across the room floated my "sister",_ Project-PD-9472/F but she calls herself Bastet_… See what I mean, that is a name you won't hear a lot. "You're just jealous because you are as creative as me." I rolled my eyes and looked at her. The reason I call her my "sister" is that she was created about two weeks earlier than I was.

She is a tigress; dark purple with black and white stripes, cerise colored eyes and long purple hair. In addition, a nice athletic body and she too was naked.

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST SAY THAT LIKE THAT?!"

I cringed a bit at her voice, ringing trough my head.

…I bet you're wondering…

Why are you called a Project?

…Well the reason is that we never were born bu-

But how are-

CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!

* * *

[Clears throat mentally] the reason that I said that is, my "sister" and I are artificial made… the project, which we are part of, has the goal of creation perfect copies of _Mobiuns_.

Bastet is most passive type of us, and I am the more aggressive type.

She was creative to be nice, the kind of being that wouldn't hurt a fly, whereas I was to be dangerous, to destroy whatever was in my way.

Despite me being made to destroy, she possesses more powers than I do, which was a good move on the scientists' part. If I had the powers she had, I'd break on out of here in an instant. Speaking of the devil, there are those bastards…

* * *

**That was the Paralogue.**

No flames are allowed, but constructive criticism is most welcome.

**Please review, Favorite, follow and vote for my poll, all that awesome stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_First of I want to say thanks for reading my story and this is my second story, so be nice please._**

**_No flames are allowed, but constructive criticism is most welcome._**

* * *

The automatic metal doors opened.

Five scientists walked in our barely lighted room, Four Caucasian men, probably none of them older twenty, dressed in white lab coats, black suit under the coats and black shoes...I despised them all... Every day they come in, check us, and write it down on their tablets they had, checked the equipment around us and leave us on our own for the rest of the day.

Two of them walked over to Bastet and the other two to me.

They were looking all over my body...I felt disgusted, how they treated us, keeping us locked up like this. Not to mention how embarrassing the examination would be for Bastet. I looked over to her... I could see a small bit of fear in her eyes. Those guys were harshly staring at her...it sickens me.

"PD-9472/F' status is ok." I heard one of the men say. "How is PD-1264/M' status?" said the other man over by Bastet. "He is normal." One of the men in front of me replied.

"_When are these men going to leave?_" I heard trough my head. "_Don't worry; soon they are gone, then we going to be just be by ourselves again._" Was my reply. Then the doors opened again, this time a man with a neat blue suit with many medals walk through them.

He walk over to us but just stopped when his neck came into the light… pfhhh, the only light here can from the weird orange liquid. The lab coats directly saluted the blue suit. "Commander Stheal" The lab coats called towards out. "At ease." the commander replied. The commanders' head was shrouded in the darkness of the room. The coats lowered their hands.

"So, these are the copies aren't they?" Said the commander, his voice sounding like a man in to his late thirties.

"Yes sir, after years of testes, we finally manage to create perfect copies." One of the coats replied. I heard some smugness in his voice; I growled showing me canine teeth. Through the shadows, I could see the commander's head turning towards me. "Feisty guy, aren't we?" I could practically see his smile trough the shadows. "Anyway, when are they ready?" "Well, PD-9472/F went through the entire test and completed it successfully." "And PD-1264/M?"

"Well sir…." The scientist stumbled. "…Things didn't **quite** right last time..."

I chuckled remembering what happened…

* * *

Flash back - One week ago

I was standing on a target range in a giant metal room, I looked towards left, and about 60 feet away were two scientists were behind the metal wall, looking trough a thick glass window. An intercom cracked "Ok, PD-1264/M, just concentrate your electrokinesis energies in to your hand and shoot it at the targets.

I looked down on to my hands and clenched them. A dark green electric aura surrounded them. "Interesting." I replied, then panels in the floor and ceiling opened and out of them came white and black ring targets. "So, I'm supposed to shoot those." "Correct." I clenched my hand harder, the electricity intensifying.

I quickly flicked me hand and trusted my palm towards one of the ceiling targets, directly vaporizing it to dust. I looked at the scientists, they were writing something down. "You know, with this power… maybe I can escape…" I thought "Ok, PD-1264/M, destroy the others targets now." I still stared at my hand, completely ignoring his command. "PD-1264/M, destroy the other targets NOW." One of the scientist yelled trough the intercom. "**I DESTROY YOU!**" I shot a thunderbolt their way, destroying the glass in a mini explosion; I quickly ran to the hole in the window and jumped through it.

One of the scientists was lying unconscious on the ground and the other one was scrabbling towards the Alarm button on the wall. "I you don't want to die, I suggest that you move away from the button." I said venomously. He switched his look between the button and me several times, before slamming his hand on the button and curling up into a ball.

"**FUCK!**" I yelled… Sirens went off trough the whole base.

"**ATTENTION TO ALL SOLDIERS, WE GOT AN ESCAPE, FIND HIM AND CATCH HIM ALIVE! I REPEAT, ATTENTION TO ALL SOLDIERS, WE GOT AN ESCAPEE, FIND HIM AND CATCH HIM ALIVE!**"

I quickly ran out of the side chamber of the range, shivering from the cold metal below by feet running into the hallway with many corridors everywhere.

"**HOW AM I GOING TO FIND MY FUCKING WAY HERE!**" I yelled in anger and confusion. Trumping of boots on the metal floor could be heard everywhere. "**THERE HE IS, USE THE TRANQUILIZER GUN!**" I looked behind me to see some soldiers dressed in dark blue, dark blue helmets with red visors and black army boots pulling out some black gun with a yellow handle and a thick barrel.

"**OH, FUCK NO, YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO CATCH ME!**" I quickly send a bolt their way. All of the soldiers shouted out in pain, before all of them fell to the ground, some of them twitching occasionally. I looked at the palm of my hand, it still smoking of my attack. "Ok, now is a good time to find Bastet, break her out and leave this place." Then I realized "How am I going to find her and where am I going to find an escape vehicle." I started running through the hallways.

I opened several doors in the hallways "Nope… no… not here…"

Then I opened a huge room with jet fighters, tanks, Apache helicopters and A LOT of soldiers; luckily, none of them has noticed me yet… Crap one saw me.

We looked at each other, both of us frozen in the moment.

"Hey, do you know where the capsule rooms are?" I said nonchalantly.

The soldier raised his gun he was holding in response.

"Or you can be an ass and raise your gun, because I don't **FUCKING MIND!**"

Then I ran toward him, jumped and kicked him square into his chest.

"**Rahhh!**" the men went flying for some second before sliding some feet, coming to a stop by a group of soldiers. First they turned there attentions towards their fallen comrade, then they looked the way he came slinging in and saw me.

I responded with not even saying something and directly turning my back en them and running as fast as my feet could carry me.

I came to a stop when I saw a corridor leading towards what looked like the way out, orange sky and a lot of cold wind coming from there.

Then I reached it, only to come out on a huge deck were jet probably take off. I stopped running when I saw; there was a huge ambush of choppers and soldiers aiming their guns at me waiting. I turned, only to see the way, which I came from, blocked by the other soldiers that I outran first.

"**ALRIGHT, PD-1264/M TIME TO GIVE UP, YOUR'RE TOTALLY SURROUNDED, PUT YOU HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND LIE DOWN ON THE GROUND.**" A voice came from one of the Apache helicopters.

"**DO I HAVE TO? YOU GUYS KNOW IT ALL METAL DOWN HERE, RIGHT!**" I yelled out above the sound of the chopper blades.

"**WE DON'T CARE; JUST LAY DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!**"

"Goddammit." I put my hands behind my head, laid down, but not before, I shivered half to death. "Guess, it was the adrenalin that kept me warm…

-End Flashback-

* * *

**_No flames allowed, but constructive criticism is most welcome._**

**_Please review, favorite, follow and vote for my poll, all that awesome stuff!_**


End file.
